Jesse Quick is in the house
by Ana-Comic Fan
Summary: Few days after a mission facing of the injustice league the team are taking the day slowly until Bats has called them in to meet there new team mate Jesse Quick. How would they feel special Artemis since she's already taken a dislike to this girl. Chapter 4 still locked in and Artemis and Wally are tied up... wait what did you say! ha you just have to read if you want to find out.
1. New member

**Jesse Quick is in the house**

**Hi! This is a story for Spitfire, How would Artemis react when Jesse joins the team. Not OC**

**October the 6****th**** 18:32 Mount Justice**

It was another boring day at Mount Justice and there were no missions or anything but some reason Bats had got to whole team in costume and to report, so there they were.

"I'd like you to meet your new team mate"

"Hi I'm Jesse Quick" a blond girl around the age of fifteen stood in front of them, she wore red top and boots with yellow trousers and gloves with a finishing touch of a black mask on her face and a black bird wing like symbol on her top.

"My real name is Jesse Chambers my dad is Johnny Quick and my ma is Liberty Belle" she informed them and straight away Artemis had a disliking to this girl, she seemed polite but she knew that was not the case.

"Few days ago Jesse helped to stop few crimes in Gotham and she shows to have talent and intelligent"

"Thank you sir"

Artemis rolled her eyes at this,

"It will take a while for her to kick right into a mission, she will need some training but mean while you lot could get to know her" and with that the bat disappeared through the beams as the computer recognised him.

"Hi Jesse, My names Kid Flash the fastest boy alive but you can call me Wall-Man" before Jesse could say anything a cry was heard as Artemis smacked him around to head

"What was that for?" he asked

"You know"

"No I don't" slowly Artemis walked to the girl

"My name is Artemis" she said simply and left it to that

"Robin"

"Miss Martian, My real name is M'gann but my earth name is Megan" the Alien cheered as she grabbed Jesse into a bear hug and at the end Jesse was out of breath

"Super boy earth name is Conner"

"Aqua lad team leader you can call me Kaldur" he extended his hand forwards

"Hi" she said as she did the same,

they shock hands and let go.

"So what school do you go to?" Wally asked

"Gotham Academy" Artemis flinched as she said this 'Great now I have to put up with another girl at school'

"I go a full Wayne Foundation Scholarship to the school, I'm hoping by the time I graduate I could have a chance getting into Gotham University"

'Show of' Artemis thought and a light switch on in Robin's head,

Batman must of got here in he remembered seeing her name on the Scholarship list.

"So are you going to show us what you can do" Robin asked, wondering if she could do something like archery or sword fighting but by looking at her she didn't seem like she had any weapons on her

"Yeah sure" she said as she got up and walked in front of them

"3x2(9YZ)4A" she whispered quietly and she just stood there

"Is that it?" Conner asked as his eyebrow went up in confusion but before anyone could answer a gust wind went by and Jesse was gone "Where did-" Megan started to ask but before she could finish Jesse came back

"she go" Megan said as she finished her question

"Well fastest boy alive meet the fastest girl alive..." she paused

"I think" she finished as she put one hand on her chin and the other on her hip.

"You can run fast so what" Wally couldn't believe that she just had to say one word and that was it.

"So Jesse how do you feel when you heard you were going to join the team?" Artemis asked

"Happy really, I am just glad I got a place on the team and you know Halloween is just around the corner as well so that makes everything better" she smiled

"Oh and I wanted to congratulate you guys, they way you took down the plant creatures, I heard that you did a really good job" Megan started to light up

"You really think so" she asked with hope in her voice

"Yeah I just wish I was there to see it"

"Wait a minute how did you hear about it?" Artemis asked hoping to catch her out on whatever she was trying to kid

"Oh my dad and batman told me about it, you know taking down the Joker, Count Vertigo, Poison Ivy, Atomic Skull, Wotan, Black Adam and Ultra-Humanite is awesome I've never been able to take down villains like that" she almost screamed in excitement

'Not another Megan' Artemis prayed

"I'm just worried when I get to go on my first mission I might mess it up" Jesse sighed

"Don't worry on my first mission it went bad but at the end it was ok" Megan reassured her

"Plus Artemis messed up her first mission" Wally added ending a mark on his arm from Artemis

"I'm sure you'll be ok" Kaldur smiled.

"Thanks" then a groan came from Wally

"What?" Conner snapped

"I'm hungry, who's ordering pizza?" Wally asked then everyone walked one stop from Jesse

"Sorry but just because I'm new doesn't mean I'm that stupid" she said as she walked towards the fridge and got a cola out but before she could sip it and gust of wind past Wally had finish the can

"Thanks Beautiful" he said as he put the can back in her hand

"Hey!" she shouted

"So who's paying?" kid asked again then everyone took a step back to leave Robin

"Ok, Ok but don't order to much"

"Can't make any promises"

"See you later guys" Artemis said as she started to walk towards the transporter

"What why Artemis? Aren't you staying for pizza?" Jesse asked

"Sorry as much as I'd loved to, I have a pile of home work I've got to get to"

"Ok" Jesse said and everyone said their goodbyes as Artemis left the mountain.

_**Artemis B07**_

Artemis sighed as she walked towards her home,

she just felt as if that girl was close to replacing her but why she didn't know.

She just wanted to use her in target practice.

Artemis opened the door to be greeted by her mother and as soon as she was left alone she smacked down on her bed and tried to keep herself from going insane from the pile of homework that was on her desk.


	2. Water fall

**Jesse quick is in the house**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Everyone was sitting down by the sofa watching T.V and eating pizza

"So Jesse what's your favourite subject at School?" Robin asked trying to get more information from the blond

"Well I love Science, Maths, English and History" Wally slowly whispered into his best friends ear

"totally my girl" he smirked and Robin just glared

"So babe tell me something that the Wall-Man don't know" he winked as he put a arm around the girl and the face she gave seemed to show that she wanted to kick his ass right then and there

"Well as much as like to say I just don't want to start a fight with your girl friend" laughter could be heard from Robin who was close to falling on the floor and KF face was priceless

"Who!" he shout asked

"You know Artemis" she answered and this time Robin fell of the couch and just couldn't help but laugh, Aqualad sighed as Wally was close to arguing and Conner and Megs just gave each other glances

"What ? No! Me and her aren't together, I'm a lone Wolf" he denied

"Yeah" Jesse replied sarcastically

"And I am the tooth fairy" that just made Robin laugh more as he tried to gasp for air and KF faced palm himself.

"Well I've got the get going guys" Jesse said as she got up and slowly started to walk towards the zeta tubes

"It was nice meeting you" Megan said as she hugged the teen good bye

"I think I'll be back tomorrow I've got this week to finish and next week I'm going to attend Gotham Academy" she replied with a smile and Wally glared at the smirking Robin.

"so will I see you guys tomorrow?" she asked

"Well me and Conner have to stay late after school tomorrow and Kaldur has a meeting to go to in Atlantis..." she trailed off she didn't know if Robin and Wally were coming.

"Well I'll be here waiting for you babe" he winked trying to get the girl attention but no luck she seemed to be more interested in the little bird.

"How about you Robin?" yap more interested in the bird

"Yeah I'll be here straight after school" his reply made Jesse glow a bit.

"Ok see you guys"

"It was nice to meet you Jesse" Kaldur said

"Same to you guys bye" and with that she was off.

**Jesse Quick B08**

* * *

**October 7****th**** 17:15**

* * *

**Artemis B07 **

"Hey guys... guys?" Artemis entered the cave to see it fill of water

"What the heck is going on!" she shouted but still no one replied so she slowly started to move through the water getting her boots wet

"Oh this better be worth it" she said to herself

"I swear when I found out who did I am going to..." she paused as she heard rumbling

"Oh god no" then a wave was coming down right at her and she started to run like there was no tomorrow but to late and she got drenched from head to toe

"I am going to kill someone who goes by the name of Wally west!" she shouted in dis belief that this was happening to her on a Thursday better then a Sunday that was for sure

"Come out were ever you are speedsters and ninja I am going to kill you"

"Run!" a shout came from one of the halls but it wasn't for her

"WALLY WEST YOUR DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" she shouted as she started to run down to the mission room to be meted by a Dark Night

"Batman" was all she had to say before he pointed towards a hall

"thanks" she rain down the hall toward the lockers to see two figures arguing

"Well those weren't your fries were they so you started this!" Jesse growled

"No but you're the one who turned the water on!" Wally snapped

"No I wasn't besides I was chasing you around the mountain Kid Idiot!"

"GUYS!" Artemis cut in

"ahhh Harpy/ Artemis" but teens shouted as they almost jumped into each other's arms.

"What the heck happened here?" she asked making a note to kill them later

"She/he turned the water on" they both said in union

"wait if you guys say that none of you turned the water on and Megan, Conner, Kaldur weren't here and the only ones in the mountain right know are me, you too, Batman and red tornado"

"Wait a minute did you just say Batman?" Wally asked in confusion

"Yeah you lost your hearing or something"

"No it's just batman wasn't recognised and we've been here almost all day since the school finished and the only other person that could be in was..."

Jesse paused and all three looked at each other and shouted

"ROBIN!" they started running out looking for the little bird.

Artemis went into the training area, Wally went looking through the living quarters and some how Jesse went into the Water fall room.

* * *

Artemis was in the training area and the lights were out,

"Hello?" no answer and she took caution as she walked forward

"Rob I know your in her somewhere" she could feel the presence of someone in the room

"Are you sure you know who I am" a deep voice answered

but before she could say anything it was gone

"God let's hope that was robin playing tricks on us" she said to herself as she ran back to the main area first thing she'll need is to beam out of here it was getting creepy, to creepy.

* * *

"Rob come on this trick is so old I know your in here... somewhere that is" Wall said as he went into robs room

"you think" the same deep voice could be heard and he felt as if someone left the room,

he turned around but there was no one there nobody at all

"I better warn the others"

he ran at the speed of light out of the room and crashed into Artemis

"did you hear a strange voice?" both said at the same time

"Yeah"

"Were's Jesse?" Wally asked

"I thought she was with you" Artemis didn't like the girl but she could imagine that she was close to getting a heart attack since she didn't deal with stuff like this everyday.

"come on I think she might have gone this way" they ran down towards the Water fall room, if one there was any idea where she is for sure she never saw that room and most likely be the first place she would go to look.

* * *

"Hello is anyone here?" she asked as she slowly went into the dark trying to find a light switch and her first thought was he must have turned the lights off.

"Who goes there?" a deep voice answered

"I know it's you Robin you can't foul me" she answered bravely

"Are you so sure little girl" it replied and slowly fear was creeping up her spine but she kept shaking it away.

"I am sure that your trying to scare me but it won't work" but that's the thing she wasn't sure who it was

but with that there was no reply and the lights were turned back on and Artemis and Wally came running into the room,

"Did you see him?" Wally asked

"No but I think I heard him he was trying to scare me" she replied and the fear crept back into her mind and she couldn't help but think what she heard wasn't right.

"Well there's still allot of the mountain to check we just have to pray he doesn't mess with anything else then the water plus we heard him too, we think" Artemis replied

"But this time can me stay in together?" Jesse asked

"Yeah sure babe I'll look after you" Wally smirked

Artemis and Jesse rolled there eyes

"let go to the living area and recap on what just happened" Artemis said and both teens nodded

"it's just I think... never mind..." she pushed the thought out of her mind as she followed Artemis and Wally.

* * *

"Bruce come on, they expect me to be there right know" Dick argued he wasn't feeling the aster one bit.

"Why don't you ring them and tell them that your going to be late then" he replied

"Ok, ok" Robin had rang Artemis and Wally but there was no answer just leave a message after the beep.

"No one answering there phone's it's weird"

at the moment Bruce tried calling the mountain

"No one answering the phone over there as well"

"Try Red!" Dick shouted getting worried for his friends safety since the mountain didn't have the best recored.

"Red tornado"

"Yes batman"

"Are you at Mount Justice?" Bat asked

"No I'm on monitor duty at the Watchtower I was planning on going after my shift was finished"

"thanks Tornado" and with that the call was finished and Dick and Bruce looked at each other.

"Alfred were going to be late for dinner"

"Again" Dick finished

both set off towards the batcave knowing that there was something really wrong.

* * *

**Thanks you to:**

**Irenerb**

**KitKat2014**

**the Show07**

**Twin Tails Speed**

**and**

**Young Justice lover **

**for reviewing, adding story to alert and favourites**

**Plus I would like to know who you think was in the mountain,**

**R&R **


	3. No way out or no way in?

**Jesse Quick Is In The House**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Is it me or for the first time this place looks...creepy?" Artemis had a bat in her hand as she was ready to hit anyone who came in her way.

"Hey second time here and I'm creped out" Jesse had a pipe in her hand just like Artemis she was ready to hit anything

"I haven't got contact from anyone not even the league" Wally complained as he played on his phone

"You know you could try helping us" Jesse said

"you guys are doing a good job" both girls rolled their eyes as they glanced to see if anyone else was there

"Ok who needs boys they just drag you down anyway" Jesse smirked hoping that will do the trick

"Yeah whatever" Wally eyes were still glued to his phone

"The problem is he doesn't have a brain" Jesse laughed as Artemis smiled

"I have a brain I'm even smarter then you guys" he ran in front of them while tripping on Jesse's foot

"Yeah sure you are" both girl started to laugh at poor Wally who was having difficulty of getting up

"hello little sidekicks" a girls scream could be heard both girls looked to see no Wally

"Oh god" Jesse started to shiver as their friend just vanished and he was just there for sure

"WALLY!" there was no reply

"Wally!" Artemis tried shouting as well but there was no reply

"He couldn't disappear like that" Jesse walked a few steps forward to where Wally was

"Maybe we could find him if only..." Jesse thought she heard a sound coming from behind her

"Artemis?" she asked but as she turned to look there was no Artemis nothing was there

"Oh god, Oh god" Jesse repeated getting frightened even more

"calm down Jesse you can find them" she walked towards where Artemis was to find dirt of some kind on the floor

"Maybe I could find something like this in the other rooms, it might be the same attacker" there was a flicker of lights and the power was gone

"All I need" she turned her flash light on

"It least I didn't forget my pack" she had a bag with lots of stuff in it

"Just need to solve this" she walked towards the main area where the Mount Justice generator was located

"That's weird this should be working fine" she said to herself trying to keep her from going mad in fright.

"all I need to do is get this working and find contact with the league, plus everyone should be coming by now even Robin" she heard swift sound come behind and her quickly grabbed the pipe getting ready to hit whatever it was.

A white wolf came in to sight "Wolf thank god your ok" Jesse had forgotten the Wolf that was there in the morning but at the time he was out in the forest

"Look at you" he was covered in dirt and had cut on his legs with blood coming down

"I'll fix that for you boy" he lied down as Jesse got first aid out and cleaned his cut's and put bandage on

"It is you right?" Wolf just stared at he in confutation

"Don't worry will be ok soon, show me where you came in from" wolf ran towards the back exit with Jesse following side by side

"You got to be kidding me you came from the front all the way to the back just to get in" there was scratch marks in the floor and dirt with blood

"you were attacked" Wolf started to growl at something in the dark and straight away Jesse was next to wolf,

she didn't want to lose someone else.

The computer could be heard "Access denied" it reported

"That must be Megan and Conner" but the computer wasn't letting them in and Wolf picked his ears up in delight to hear his owners name.

"They'll try to get in"

"No they won't child" Jesse shivered and Wolf growled there was something that was trying to take over the cave and bring down the team but who says what he came for was already taken.

* * *

**So what do you think? And can anyone guess who's in the cave? R&R**

**Plus Spitfire coming in future chapter and more stories.**

**Plus I can't wait for today's episode of Young Justice but I sort of know what going to happen and I've got a feeling the episode might be really unexpected.**


	4. Why do I have to be tied up with you?

**Jesse Quick Is In The House**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Don't come any closer I'm warning you!" Jesse shouted while holding pipe in her hands and a angry wolf next to her.

"You're really stupid child" the same voice broke from the darkness

"I said back off" Jesse through the pipe what she hoped was the things direction and just like that the light came on

"Were going to need a miracle wolf" she sighed and moved quickly forward and back receiving the pipe

"We're going to show this...whatever it is who's boss" wolf barked in agreement.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Where am I?" Artemis woke up to notice she was tied up to someone and she had been out cold

"I could ask you the same thing" Wally's voice answered

"BAYWATCH!" she shouted as she just about tried to jump out of the chair,

but she was pulled back by the rope.

"Calm down Arty" he replied as he tried to get out as well

"What happened, do you remember anything after being taken?" she asked

"I don't know all I remember is being grabbed and hit on the head"

"And screaming"

he blushed as Artemis reminded him about the girl scream he let escape from his mouth just before being grabbed

"Whatever, all I know is that we have to get out and contact the league" he groaned as he couldn't still get out

"Where's Jesse?" Artemis panicked as she noticed the team mate she hates was with her when she was grabbed but the girl was nowhere to be seen,

well you couldn't see anything in this dark

"There's a knife in my left back pocket can you get it?" she asked the speedster

"What!" he panicked there was no way he was going to do that, it was bad in of being trapped with the harpy let alone being alone in the dark

"It's either that or be stuck with me for god knows how long" that got Wally's attention as he tried to get the knife

"Question why do you carry a pocket knife in your pocket?" he raised an eyebrow

"Do you really want to hear the answer to that question Baywatch " Wally thought for a moment

"no" he replied knowing the answer would most likely give him nightmares

"Ok so know get the darn rope cut!" she snapped, she was already angry as it is, she was tied up to Wally for life of the world he better be quiet or she'd be arrested for murdering Wally west.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"This isn't right" Megan started to pace at the entrance of the cave but it was denying access

"What's so wrong" Conner didn't get what was up for the door no opening

"Because there's no response from anyone who was supposed to be in the mountain" Robin dropped down from the tree next to them

"Me and Batman have been trying to get in but every code is off line" Megan's eyes went wide

"But Jesse was supposed to be there with Wally, Artemis and you" she started to pace again

"Plus she's new and what if something's happened to her and the rest" Megan worried for there new team mate, Jesse wasn't experience with fighting that much and being stuck in there again must be scary for her

_But if only they knew_

"It's ok Megan I'm sure they can look after themselves" he hoped

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Will you just cut the dame rope Wally or I'll cut your head off for you to stop talking!" Artemis shouted as Wally tried to get the rope cut

"Hey don't blame me I'm trying my best here" he was still trying to cut the rope but there was no luck

"These are the time's that you need a utility belt" he sighed

"Just past to god dam knife to me already" As ordered the speedster gave the knife to her

"See free" she got up as the rope slipped down

"How..."

"You're not the only one who's been spending time with Robin" she smirked,

Wally ran up and around the chair and back next to Artemis

"Free at last" he stretched his arms

"I don't think so" A voice said

"Not this again" Artemis muttered.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**I hoped you guys like the story!**

**Plus I want to thank everyone who viewed my stories since I've already got over 1,500 views on my story and almost 5'000 hits!**

**And if you like humour maybe you'd like the read few stories based on my every day or more like weekend on Deviant Art (And hopefully more to come)**

**and I came up with a lot of hit shots that will become a story soon and if you want to see my art (Only three in gallery) then you can find the address on my profile, and I'm planning on drawing Jesse.**

**And thanks:**

**DXS4ever for reviewing!**

**Plus just for the people who didn't know...**

**There won't be any new episodes for a month or so of Young Justice (It's not like it hasn't happened before!)**

**Well that's what I've heard let's just hope it's the wrong info plus I wouldn't really know since I'm in the UK.**

**What's your fav parring in YJ?**

**OC or parring with team mates like...**

**Spitfire!**

**_If you haven't noticed that Wally calls Artemis...Arty! He's just giving a new name for them_**

_ **Art**emis + Wall**y**_

_**Oh well see you guys, and don't be afraid to chat plus I running out of ideas for this sorry so post so in.**_

_**R&R**_


	5. Caves since when?

**Jesse quick in the house**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**last time**

"Free at last" he stretched his arms "I don't think so" A voice said "Not this again" Artemis muttered.

* * *

"Let's see I think the lab is down this corridor" Jesse walked by wolf down the corridor with a pipe gripped in her hands and a bag in the other.

"I mean come on who can take down one super speed hero and a five star archery girl right?" she asked wolf who just started back in confusion.

"What am I kidding I'm alone with a mete wolf and I'm talking to a mete wolf and there no one around..." she trailed off as she came to the labs door and like in the spy movies her back was against the wall and she had her pipe ready to swing at anyone who came by.

"Anyone in there?" she whispered to wolf who was sniffing the air and walked in leaving Jesse standing there for a minute "Sure we would just walk in and get our ass kicked" she ran in almost stumbling over wolf.

"What now" she stroked her chin "If I were Robin I would be trying to find a safe place to hid and see what is going on" she looked around and started at wolf,"But how am I supposed to do that with a meta wolf that is twice my size".

She glanced at the computer "Or find out who's taken over the mountain" she took at set at the computer and fished out the sample of dirt she found at almost every place they were attacked "let's find out what this really is" while the test was running she went over to wolf and sat down on the floor crossing her legs.

"and where would Wally and Artemis be?" she asked herself as wolf just lay on the ground like a big soft cuddly toy "If they aren't in the mountain then maybe there under the mountain" Wolf raised his head and his tail started to come back and forth, "So you think I'm right" he got up and sat right in front of her.

"But there no way they can be under the mountain" but there was always the chance... "But there could be a cave" she smiled as Wolf tail went out on out of control wagging make a breeze fill the room and a beep came from the computer.

"That's weird the test result says... Clay" then panic came on her face and Wolf's tail stopped wagging "come on its dirt you can face dirt... that can shape shift and change voice any be anyone as in Clay face" she tried to convince herself that it wasn't that scary but at the moment she was failing.

"But we have to do this to save them" she got up and grabbed few stuff that was in the lab including the pipe and stuffed it into her bag and took of the belt she didn't need and she put it around wolf's neck attaching a torch to it as well. "Let go and kick some dirt" she took off towards the waterfall room with wolf on her tail.

**Meanwhile**

"I could always break down the door" Super boy suggested but both Martian and Boy wonder shock their head in disagreement

"I disagree" Megan said as she walked up towards the door

"We can't just leave a big hole in the entrance" she sighed

"This is a disaster" Super boy spoke as he got up from his spot and walked towards the door to see if he could possible hear the others inside "Heavy on the dis" Robin whispered as he did the same thing.

"I think I can hear someone" Super boy said and all three teens face lit up

"What do you hear?" Megan asked excitedly

"I thinks it's Jesse and its coming from the labs" a share of panic came across the youngest child's face, why would they be in the labs?

"Is anyone with her?" Robin asked as Super boy paused to listen again

"No I think Wolf is do but I wonder how he got in if I remember we left him outside to play" Just great the boy wonder thought "But that not it" wait what does that mean?

"I think she's found something but I don't hear Artemis or Wally's voice at all" oh no this isn't right

"She's talking about finding something like dirt... no clay wait whose clay face?" Super boy asked and fear crossed robins face it wasn't take long ago that they faced him

"She's talking about finding Artemis and Wally I think they've been kidnapped" that what got Robin to talk

"Wait what?" he's voice cracked both of them are super heroes plus Wally's faced clay face before surely he knows how to get away from him.

"That's not it she's saying something about a cave under the mountain" all three looked down to the ground

"You don't think..." Megan trailed off "I think so" they turned around to see Aqualad.

"Aqualad you got our message" Megan smiled to see her team mate back from Atlantis "Yes I came back as soon as I heard and I couldn't get contact with the mountain as well and I believe what Super boy said is correct" all three looked at each other then back at Kaldur.

"But how do you know?" Robin asked "I've heard about caves under this mountain including under water caves that I have stumbled on in my free time in the water" Of course.

"Let's see if I can see a cave under the mountain" Super boy started down at the ground and his face flinched "Yup there's something down there and I think I saw Wally and Artemis but I can't be sure" there was a moment of silence "I think it's time to get our mountain back including are team mates"

* * *

Artemis and kid didn't know what happened at all all they remember seeing a figure in the dark that spoke and then all they were being knocked out and covered in clay and that was it but who knew that clay face had escaped from prison and had found his way to the HQ and that his clay could disable the functions in the mountain but at the rate his treating Wally Artemis they'de better hope that their team will come to save them.

* * *

**so what do you think? can anyone send in request for the story as long as Jesse is involved.**

**Plus thank you for everyone who adding my story to favourites and alerts including reviewing.**

**R&R and anyone who reads my other story Fastest Girl Alive could they help me out by going to the poll on my page and vote on who should be parred with North and if you don't like the two suggestions on the page you could send another suggestions. Thanks CUL8R!**


	6. home sweet home

**Jesse Quick is in the house**

* * *

**Disclaimer, I don't own young justice or Jesse quick**

* * *

_"I think it's time to get our mountain back including our team mates"_

**_two hours later_**

**_Jesse_**

"you go ahead I'll follow you behind in five minutes" I said motioning for wolf to run of ahead down where the secret cave should be with trails of clay everywhere. I started to pace back and forth making sure to count every second correctly when I heard wolf howl out and a load of noise coming from the cave "3x2(9YZ)4A" I said running of to where wolf was meant to be to see him stuck on the wall with Wally and Artemis next to him and clayface infront "Oh looks like the brats have sent a scout out to search for their lost sidekicks".

'good he doesn't know I'm here' I picked up the pipe in my head and by that time I had already gone and gotten suited up along with a spare Bat belt that was left in the nest all forgotten. Who would have thought that Robin can be forgetful, I threw the pipe at clay face causing him to just swallow it and disappear "BOO" he whispered from behind me causing me to quickly hit him in the face. "You can't foll me young one" he said causing me the shiver as he grabbed my foot that I had in mid air ready to kick him in the face again "QUICK" Wally shouted as I was thrown against the wall "Is that all you've got" Clay face said standing over me "Nope, NOW" I shouted as robin popped out of the shadows and threw an ice freeze tablet bat gadget at clay face making him freeze soled with Kaldur throwing in an extra amount of water from the pond in the cave that he entered from with Superboy coming from the entrance I had ran in from with him smashing Clay face in to pieces. Last but not least Megan who appeared next to me stuck the pieces together in a pile "Thanks for finely coming and remembering to save us... NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Wally shouted as a passed out archer had her head leaned on his shoulder with them stuck together in the clay.

Robin was already laughing and taking pictures of the two "No not just yet" I smirked getting a hand full of water from the pond and throwing it on arty "WHAT IN GODS NAME!" she shouted snapping out of her knock out zone making the team laugh again "What are you- BAYWATCH!" she shouted trying to get as far away from Wally, that wasn't far at all. "GET US OUT OF HERE!" the two cried while Batman walked in "It seems you've done well by your selves compared to last time" he said causing me stop "Since when did you guys go against Clay face?" I asked looking at the team with Wally turning red "A very bad and embarrassing experience" he said leaving it to that while superboy walked up to wolf and smashed the clay off him.

"Hi wolf" I smiled at wolf who looked up at me smiling "You're such a brave boy" I smiled at him while patting his side "You freed wolf now would you help us out" I laughed at wally who was kicking his legs while superboy walked up and smashed the clay off of them. "Hard days work but I'm going to head back home now" I said slowly walking to the entrance "don't forget to come back again" Megan called out as she floated by my side and gave me a hug "Sure I'll be back before you know it" I waved at them as I started to rush back knowing my Mum was waiting for me.

**NewYork October 8th 3:00 am**

I tiptoed in knowing it was very late in the apartment with all the lights off meaning my mum was asleep, we were moving on Saturday to Gotham and I had the rest of the week away from school until the 11th when I have to attend Gotham Academy. I Already went for a visit to see how it was and it seemed to be great but I felt weird about leaving New york, with dad_ gone _and everything else that's happened, Ma didn't even want me to go and join the team until she really thought about it specially after seeing me in action one time.

"What time do you call this?" Ma sat by the light looking down on me causing me to drop my bag by the door "Ahh considering all the running and fighting I had to do today... well yesterday so that's why I would come late" she was still looking down at me waiting for me to say sorry "Okay sorry mum" I said while she pulled me into a hug "go, we have to start packing" she planted a kiss on my forehead "Love you mum" she smiled down at me letting me go "If you're going stay there tomorrow make sure to pack properly instead of putting sweets in you're bag" she answered back while I walked to my room "Sure thing ma" as I entered my room I heard whisper from her "love you to jess" I quickly got dressed in my pjs and sat down pulling the cover over me "Good night mum!" I called out "Good night jesse" I heard laugh from the other side of the wall from my mum "good night dad" I whispered falling asleep.

It was a dark time when my dad saved my life when I'd first started using my power, my dad saved my life and I will never forget it. _stupid speed force_

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the chapter I haven't updated for so long and I have lots of writing projects but I will update soon that's for sure. Please read and review and tell me what you think of the story.**

**-Ana**


End file.
